Since then I meet You
by Faychimen
Summary: Yoongi tak pernah menyukai kehidupan sekolahnya. Tidak semuanya, setidaknya tidak sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Jimin. / Completed / BTS FanFiction / MinYoon / Teacher! Jimin x Student! Yoongi / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

Membosankan.

Hanya itu ungkapan yang sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan kehidupan sekolah Yoongi.

Bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian di sekolah, pulang ke rumah, menghabiskan sisa waktu di rumah, tidur, lalu kembali ke awal.

.

 **Since then I meet You, a BTS FanFiction**  
 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Cast : MinYoon / Teacher! Jimin x Student! Yoongi**  
 **Warning : Cerita tidak jelas, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL**

 **msugaf's request.**

.

Yoongi selalu bangun teratur setiap pagi dan tidak pernah terlambat. Namun tidak untuk pagi ini, Yoongi bahkan sampai melewatkan sarapannya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya asal-asalan.

Dengan terburu-buru, langkah kaki membawanya hingga akhirnya ia tiba di halte bus, tepat ketika bus hampir melaju.

"Tungg-" Kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur kearahnya dan membantunya naik, mungkin Yoongi akan ketinggalan bus dan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Yoongi mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat wajah 'penyelamat'nya dan berterima kasih. Namun terlambat, sosok yang dicarinya sudah menghilang begitu saja.

.

Tak ada yang menarik di kehidupan sekolah Yoongi, baik itu pelajaran yang membosankan maupun teman-teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyukai kehidupan sekolahnya.

Setiap hari selalu terasa sama. Seperti pagi ini, misalnya. Lagi-lagi murid perempuan di kelasnya tengah berkumpul dan menggosip tentang hal-hal tidak penting.

"Kau tahu, katanya selama Kim-seonsaengnim cuti, guru magang yang akan menggantikannya."

"Itu berarti guru magang itu masih kuliah kan?"

"Oh astaga, kuharap guru magang itu adalah laki-laki, aah-"

Menyebalkan. Mungkin salah satu mengapa alasan Yoongi tak pernah menyukai perempuan adalah karena mulut mereka yang tak henti berbicara ketika membicarakan sesuatu, terlebih hal-hal tidak berguna. Bagi Yoongi, perempuan selalu menyebalkan. Mungkin Yoongi juga iri, karena perempuan selalu menemukan hal-hal baru yang menarik bagi mereka untuk dibicarakan.

Dan tak peduli siapapun guru yang mengajar, tetap saja Yoongi tidak akan pernah memperhatikan pelajarannya.

.

Bel berbunyi, pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah berganti.

Sedari tadi murid-murid perempuan sudah heboh karena saat ini adalah mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, yang itu juga berarti perkenalan dengan guru magang yang menggantikan Kim-seonsaengnim.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata seorang laki-laki pada umumnya, memasuki ruang kelas. Seisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"Annyeong. Park Jimin imnida." Pemuda tersebut kemudian memaparkan senyum lebarnya dan membuat seisi ruangan yang semula hening menjadi ricuh hanya karena menyambutnya.

"Saya akan menggantikan Kim-seonsaengnim selama seminggu dan mengajarkan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah setidaknya beberapa murid melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan; dimulai dari pertanyaan yang wajar seperti dimana ia kuliah, bahkan hingga pertanyaan tidak masuk akal seperti apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak.

Park Jimin dengan senyum lebar khasnya, mata sipit alaminya, rambut hitam legamnya, garis rahangnya yang tegas, dan juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya- Terlihat berkharisma. Pantas saja murid-murid perempuan heboh karenanya.

Sementara Yoongi yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan kedua lengannya kemudian mendongak dan bertopang dagu, secara tidak sengaja ia bertatap mata langsung dengan Jimin.

Jimin yang secara kebetulan menangkap tatapan Yoongi, kemudian keduanya saling bertukar pandangan.

Pada saat bersamaan, jantung Yoongi berdegup kala Jimin tersenyum kearahnya. Ia lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak lagi melihat ataupun merasa dilihat oleh Jimin.

"A-apa yang-" Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya- Tentang mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar seperti ini.

.

Jam sekolah berakhir, saatnya untuk pulang.

Yoongi berjalan menuju halte dengan malas. Entah mengapa ia merasa harinya tak pernah seburuk ini. Kehidupan sekolahnya yang seperti biasa saja sudah memuakkan, ditambah lagi- Mengapa ia harus salah tingkah hanya karena guru pengganti itu tak sengaja melihat kearahnya lalu tersenyum. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu lelah hari ini.

Bahkan dalam perjalanan, Yoongi tertidur di dalam bus. Kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin ke pipi Yoongi, ia tidak akan terbangun.

"Ap-" Yoongi tak sempat menyelesaikan kata yang akan diucapnya ketika ia mendapatkan sosok Park Jimin berdiri di dekat bangkunya, dengan dua minuman kaleng di genggamannya.

"Hei." Tegur Jimin kemudian menyodorkan salah satu kaleng yang langsung Yoongi terima, "Besok pagi, jangan sampai terlambat lagi."

Yoongi bergumam dalam hati, " 'Lagi'? Apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi'? " Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu- Jangan bilang kalau- Seonsaengnim yang menarik tanganku tadi pagi?!"

Jimin hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kekehan. "Apa bangku disebelahmu kosong?" Tanyanya kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian, Jimin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku disebelah Yoongi.

"Kau suka Bahasa Inggris?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Pantas saja kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku." Yoongi mengangguk.

Hening sempat menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya, keduanya merasa canggung dan memilih untuk diam hingga akhirnya Jimin kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Kau pemalu ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi menatap Jimin, kemudian menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya- Seperti tadi misalnya, kau langsung buang muka ketika aku tersenyum kepadamu- Kkkk."

Yoongi kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya! Jangan tertawa!" Malu, tentu saja.

.

Setelah menjadi bahan tertawaan seorang Park Jimin, Ia dan Jimin justru menemukan bahan perbicaraan dan langsung saling akrab.

Dari perbincangannya dan Jimin, Yoongi menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin merupakan orang yang ramah dan lucu. Bagaimana Yoongi menyebutnya- Menarik?

.

Pagi berikutnya Yoongi mencari-cari sosok Jimin di dalam bus. Senyum mengembang kala ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Seonsaengnim-" Yoongi kemudian mengambil langkah mendekat dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Selamat pagi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada yang berubah. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik dari kehidupan sekolah Yoongi.

Kecuali ketika jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

.

"Jadi, kau mulai menyukai Bahasa Inggris?"

"Hm?" Yoongi menyeruput kopi minuman yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Jimin. Keduanya tengah berada di halte bus.

"Kau memperhatikan pelajaranku, kan? Kkk."

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Lagi-lagi, Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Jimin membuat murid didiknya yang satu ini salah tingkah.

"Tidak ada yang salah." Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi pelan, "Tapi kau perlu belajar banyak, jawabanmu masih banyak yang salah dari soal yang kuberikan tadi."

Yoongi hanya menunduk, sebelum akhirnya Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, aku bersedia menjadi guru privat khususmu."

"Hmm. Bolehkah?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Jimin.

"Tentu saja, murid spesialku."

.

Setelahnya Yoongi dan Jimin semakin sering bertemu diluar jam sekolah selain di halte bus maupun didalam bus, mereka juga bertemu di tempat-tempat umum lainnya seperti di kafe- Atau bahkan di apartemen Jimin.

Semula mereka berdua hanya membahas pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua bahkan hingga larut.

Padahal baru saja dua hari yang lalu Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin, tapi ia merasa sudah mengenal Jimin lama sekali.

Terlebih dengan kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama sepulang sekolah- Entah mengapa belajar Bahasa Inggris menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Yang Yoongi tahu pasti bukan karena pelajarannya, tapi karena Jimin.

.

Dan seperti biasanya, sepulang sekolah, Yoongi bergegas menuju halte bus untuk menemui Jimin.

"Sae-" Suara Yoongi tertahan ketika ia melihat sosok Jimin berdiri didekat halte bus- Tepat bersebelahan dengan seorang murid perempuan. Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu dari sebuah buku- Dan yang terlebih penting, mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Sesak. Yoongi merasa dadanya berdenyut. Kenapa selama ini ia merasa begitu spesial- Padahal Jimin mungkin saja hanya menganggapnya sebatas murid, tak lebih.

"Bodoh." Yoongi tersenyum kecut, "Jangan terlalu berharap, Yoongi." Kemudian Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari halte.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yoongi memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang jauh dari Jimin. Tapi justru Jimin malah meninggalkan bangkunya semula dan duduk di bangku disebelah Yoongi.

"Hei." Sapa Jimin, tak dijawab oleh Yoongi.

"Kemarin aku menunggumu di halte, kau pulang duluan?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk, tanpa melirik kearah Jimin sedikitpun.

"Yoongi? Ada a-" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi langsung memotong.

"Umm. Seonsaengnim, sebaiknya setelah ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi guru privatku lagi." Yoongi berdeham, "Ah, maksudku- Masih banyak murid 'spesial'mu yang harus kau ajarkan, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi." Jelas Yoongi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berada dibangkunya, tepat ketika bus tiba di halte tujuan.

.

Yoongi tak lagi memperhatikan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, sekalipun Jimin terus menegurnya yang sengaja tidur.

Yoongi merasa semuanya sudah tak perlu lagi- Selama ini ia mengikuti pelajaran dengan giat karena Jimin.

Yoongi bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Jimin termasuk populer di kalangan murid perempuan. Dan jika Jimin bisa memilih sekalipun, tentu saja ia pasti lebih memilih murid perempuan manapun ketimbang dirinya.

Kesalahan Yoongi karena memendam perasaan kepada Jimin.

Kesalahannya karena berharap terlalu banyak.

Bsgaimanapun caranya, Yoongi hanya akan menjauhi Jimin. Sama halnya yang ia lakukan sepulang sekolah setelahnya, ia menghindari halte bus dan memilih untuk pulang jalan kaki.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak Yoongi menghindari Jimin. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Jimin dimanapun. Tidak di halte maupun di bus, dan tidak juga mengajar di kelasnya.

Hingga secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan para guru di ruang guru bahwa Park-seonsaengnim tidak hadir sejak kemarin karena terkena demam.

Perasaan bersalah bercampur dengan penyesalan menyelimuti Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak? Besok adalah hari terakhir Jimin mengajar. Bagaimana jika besok Jimin belum sembuh? Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jimin lagi setelahnya?

Tidak seharusnya Yoongi melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi membeli buah-buahan, minuman kaleng, beserta obat. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi berada di depan apartemen Jimin.

Yoongi tahu kebiasaan Jimin tidak mengunci ruang apartemennya, membuat dirinya dapat leluasa keluar masuk. Seperti sekarang ini.

Langkah kaki kini membawanya memasuki ruang apartemen Jimin. Dengan langkah penuh keraguan, Yoongi masuk kedalam ruang tidur Jimin.

Dan disanalah Jimin berbaring dibalik balutan selimut.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat, meletakkan plastik berisi buah-buahan, minuman kaleng, beserta obat diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Jimin. Ia kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap wajah Jimin yang dibasahi oleh bulir keringat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi.

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan- Mencium bibir Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, Jimin sembuh dan kembali mengajar di hari terakhirnya. Namun hari ini ia tidak mengajar di kelas Yoongi.

.

"Aah- Kebetulan sekali Anda sembuh di hari terakhir mengajar." Salah seorang guru di ruang guru menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, barusan saya melihat Min Yoongi berjalan menuju UKS. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak sehat-" Ujar salah seorang guru yang lain, Jimin menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya Yoongi tertular demam Anda, ahaha." Tutur guru lain, kemudian disusul dengan tawa Jimin yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Tertular?

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin teringat suatu hal- Seperti plastik yang tiba-tiba saja berada di atas meja nakasnya. Tadinya ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu, namun mengingat isi plastik tersebut- Minuman kaleng- Membuatnya teringat Yoongi.

Kalau dugaannya benar, memang Yoongi mengunjungi apartemennya kemarin dan-

.

Yoongi tertidur pulas di ruang UKS. Ia terbangun ketika petang hari telah menjelang, gerbang sekolah hampir ditutup.

Yoongi merasa begitu lelah, padahal hampir seharian ia habiskan waktu terlelap di UKS. Untuk keadaan tubuh yang tidak sehat, Yoongi merasa ia terlalu banyak bergerak dan menurutnya itu sangat menguras tenaga.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu datang ke sekolah hanya untuk memastikan Jimin datang pada hari terakhirnya. Tak peduli ia datang atau tidak, nyatanya Yoongi tetap tidak bertemu dengannya.

.

Beruntung ia tidak ketinggalan bus. Dalam perjalananan, Yoongi membayangkan kehidupan sekolahnya yang akan kembali seperti semula, ketika sebelum bertemu Jimin.

Maniknya menelusuri tiap sudut bus. Mengingat kembali ketika ia berada dalam bis yang sama dengan Jimin, minum dengannya, berbincang dengannya, bersenda gurau dengannya, belajar dengannya, bahkan hal-hal terkecil yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Jimin di dalam bus.

Yoongi dipertemukan dengan Jimin hanya untuk sementara, bukan untuk dipersatukan, hanya dipertemukan kemudian berpisah.

Maka yang harus Yoongi lakukan hanyalah melupakan Jimin dan kembali ke kehidupan sekolahnya seperti biasa.

Ketika bus tiba di halte tujuan, jantung Yoongi kembali berdegup ketika ia melihat Jimin duduk tepat di bangku halte, menatapnya intens. Jimin terlihat berantakan- Dengan mengenakan kemeja yang beberapa kancing atasnya sudah ditanggalkannya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan sorot matanya yang menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Dasar pencuri penyakit." Desis Jimin.

Yoongi merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Sesaat ketika ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba saja tangan Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau apa?" Tutur Yoongi tanpa menatap Jimin sedikitpun.

Cengkraman tangan Jimin semakin kuat, kemudian ia menarik tubuh Yoongi kedalam dekapannya- Memeluknya erat.

"Seonsaengnim?" Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin guna menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun semakin Yoongi mendorong, semakin Jimin mempererat pelukannya.

Terasa hangat dan menyesakkan disaat bersamaan, tak kuasa Yoongi meneteskan air matanya.

"Apakah salah kalau aku menyukaimu?" Yoongi akhirnya terbiasa dengan dekapan Jimin dan mencengkram kemeja Jimin.

Jimin tak menjawab.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Yoongi, satu tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk menarik tengkuk Yoongi- Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya, kalau saja Jimin tidak langsung membungkam bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya- Menekan tengkuknya kala kedua belah bibir bersentuhan kemudian melumatnya.

"Mmhh-" Yoongi kaget bukan main, namun kemudian ia langsung membiasakan diri dan mengimbangi ciuman panas keduanya. Reflek tangan Yoongi bergerak melingkari leher Jimin dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

.

Yoongi tak pernah menyukai kehidupan sekolahnya. Tidak semuanya, setidaknya tidak sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Jimin.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
